Ghost Characters
Ghost Players or Ghost Characters appear whenever a player dies in Don't Starve Together. They can fly around and haunt objects. Ghost Players may resurrect themselves via Touch Stones, Meat Effigies, or Life Giving Amulets. They also emit a tiny bit of light. In Survival Mode, if any players have died and become ghosts, a ghost icon will appear by all other players' Sanity meter and their Sanity will decrease by 3.3/min (0.055/sec) for every ghost. This penalty encourages the resurrection of fallen players. When all players have died and become ghosts, a 120 second timer will begin that will end the game and generate a new world. If a Ghost Player revives (via Touch Stone for example) before the countdown ends, the world will continue. In Wilderness Mode, the player respawns at a random location on the map after being killed, so ghosts do not appear in this mode. In Endless Mode, the game will go on even when every player has become a ghost. Ghost Players will be able to revive at the Florid Postern for a maximum Health penalty. In addition, Ghost Players will not drain Sanity in this mode, unlike Survival mode. Haunting Haunting is an action that can only be performed by Ghost Players. It has a variety of different effects, depending on the entity that is being haunted. Examples of haunting objects are moving items around, turning Trees into Treeguards, and turning Flowers into Evil Flowers. After being haunted, an entity cannot be haunted again for a few more seconds. Evil flowers can also be used to create nightmare fuel. Most objects fall into a few categories of haunting effects, most of which are not particularly useful. A few entities have unusual haunt effects, which are often quite useful. Below are lists of known objects that can be haunted. Inventory items that are not listed only have a chance to be launched a short distance away. Beneficial Effects *Suspicious tracks will be investigated. *Hounds of kind types have a 50% chance of changing type; this will restore a hound's health to maximum, and cause it to panic after the transformation. *Mushrooms (in the ground) have a 25% chance of changing to another mushroom color. *Pig Torches will receive fuel and spawn a Guardian Pig if one is not already out. *Pigs (including Guardian Pigs) have a 25% chance of transforming into Werepigs. Post-transformation, they are stuck in a panic state permanently (this may be unintended). *Flowers have a 50% chance of becoming Evil Flowers, and Petals have a 50% chance of being converted to Dark Petals (and a 25% chance of having spoilage increased 30%). Note that, due to a bug, this will reduce the stack size to 1. *Picked mushrooms have a 10% chance of changing color and a 25% chance of having spoilage increased 30%. Note that, due to a bug, this will reduce the stack size to 1. *Chilled Amulets have a 25% chance of chilling all nearby creatures by 0.67. *Ice Staves have a 10% chance of chilling all nearby creatures by 1. *Blueprints have a 50% chance of turning into a random blueprint within the same crafting tab (unknown blueprints may be turned into usable blueprints this way). *Mosquitoes have a 25% chance of exploding. *Rock Lobsters have a 25% chance of instantly gaining 500 seconds worth of growth. *Telelocator Staves have a 10% chance of going off on the nearest non-player-ghost creature. *Star Caller's Staves have a 10% chance of producing a Dwarf Star nearby. *Deconstruction Staves have a 10% chance of deconstructing the nearest craftable structure or item. *The Lazy Explorer has a 25% chance of teleporting the nearest non-player-ghost creature a short distance. *The Pile o' Balloons will blow a new balloon. *Beehives, Killer Bee Hives, Hound Mounds, Rundown Houses, Splumonkey Pods, and Spider Dens have a 50% chance of sending out Killer Bees, Hounds, Merms, Splumonkeys, or Spiders, respectively, to attack the nearest creature. Tier 3 Spider Dens also have a 10% chance of spawning into a Spider Queen. *Campfires have a 25% chance of receiving 7.5 seconds of fuel. *Fire Pits have a 10% chance of receiving 15 seconds fuel. *Evergreens have a 0.1% chance of turning into Treeguards. *Birchnut Trees have a 0.1% chance of turning into Poison Birchnut Trees. *One-man Bands play (and allow the ghost to acquire Pig followers) for a few seconds. *Crops will grow as if fertilized by Rot. *Rabbit Holes and Moleworm Burrows will release a Rabbit or Moleworm if it has one inside. *Tooth Traps have a 75% chance of being reset. *Spiders will always drop a Spider Gland upon death. *Moleworms will peek out of the ground. *Trees can be chopped down. Each Haunt counts as one axe swing. Harmful Effects *Balloons will explode. *Ashes will disappear. *Farms will lose some fertilization. *Dwarf Stars (produced by the Star Caller's Staff) will be extinguished. *Tooth Traps have a 50% chance of triggering on a very nearby creature. *Night Lights have a 50% chance of being extinguished. *Bee Mines have a 10% chance of going off. *Crock Pots, if cooking, will change product to Wet Goop. *Large Meats (all forms) have a 25% chance of converting to a corresponding Monster Meat form. (e.g. Jerky into Monster Jerky) *Beefalo Horns and Pan Flutes have a 50% chance of losing one use (it will not actually activate the items). *Fire Staves have a 10% chance of igniting all nearby combustibles. *Lureplants will hide their bait. *Spider Queens and Vargs have a 25% chance of producing minions (using their normal summoning mechanics). *Houndius Shootius (after being placed) has a 50% chance of being frozen. *Bees have a 50% chance of being turned into Killer Bees. *Many flammable objects, including trees, have a 6.7% chance to catch fire when haunted. Neutral Effects *Abigail will be angered briefly. *Beefalo will attempt to spawn a baby after they are done panicking. However, this will most likely fail because Baby Beefalo can only spawn offscreen, and the player ghost is present. *Splumonkeys will also attempt to spawn a new Splumonkey. This will also fail for the same reason. *Ewecus will also attempt to spawn another Ewecus. This may be leftover from copying the Beefalo prefab. *Berry Bushes will get rustled (this does not produce Gobblers). *Pig Heads and Merm Heads will open their eyes like on a full moon. *The Pig King will reject player advances. *A grave spawns a ghost as a follower. Panic These creatures will panic for a few seconds after being haunted. Panicking involves running around, pausing previous aggro. Some of the following mobs will run away from player ghosts, making them practically impossible to haunt. *Beefalo (including babies) *Batilisk *Butterfly *Killer Bee *Chester *Clockwork Rook, Clockwork Knight, Clockwork Bishop *Bunnyman *Frog *Hounds *Koalefants *Merm *Splumonkey *Mosquito *Pengull *Gobbler *Pig *Rabbit *Rock Lobster *Ewecus *Spiders (but not the Spider Queen) *Tallbird (including younger forms) *MacTusk and Wee MacTusk Trivia * WX-78 and Woodie's ghosts were made to resemble R2-D2 and Chewbacca, respectively, from the Star Wars films. * Wendy's ghost is an almost exact, horizontally flipped copy of Abigail. The only difference is the color of her flower, which is yellow. * Ghost Characters are slowed down by Sticky Webbing, despite their presumably ethereal forms. * As a Ghost, the player does not update the Map while exploring unknown areas. * Ghost Characters' quotes appear to be similar to Wilbur's, except with "o" and "h" as the only letters used. * Pigs will still tell ghost characters to "Back off" if they get too close. * Each character has a unique ghost transformation. * Unlike other characters, Woodie, Wortox, Wormwood, and Wurt have more than one ghost form. Gallery Ghost Willow.png|Willow's Ghost Ghost Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang's Ghost Ghost Wendy.png|Wendy's Ghost Ghost WX-78.png|WX-78's Ghost Ghost Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom's Ghost Ghost Woodie.png|Woodie's Ghost Werebeaver Ghost.png|Werebeaver's Ghost Ghost Wes.png|Wes's Ghost Ghost Maxwell.png|Maxwell's Ghost Ghost Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid's Ghost Webber Ghost.png|Webber's Ghost Ghost Winona.png|Winona's Ghost Ghost Warly.png|Warly's Ghost Ghost Wortox.png|Wortox's Ghost Ghost Wormwood.png|Wormwood's Ghost Ghost Wurt.png|Wurt's Ghost DST everyone's dead.png|The dialogue box that appears when everyone has died. Ghost Concept.png|Concept art of ghosts. Willow_Ghost_Trailer.jpg|Willow's ghost, as seen in the Don't Starve Together launch trailer. ru:Призрак (состояние) vi:Hồn Ma Nhân Vật Category:Don't Starve Together Category:Sanity Loss Category:Characters Category:Light Sources